


Kiss it better

by Bluetadpole



Category: Onward (2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetadpole/pseuds/Bluetadpole
Summary: Barley's head is pounding and the only cure he wants is Ian
Relationships: Barley Lightfoot/Ian Lightfoot
Comments: 16
Kudos: 40





	Kiss it better

Ian gently knocked on his brother's door as he slowly started to twist the handle, after a few moments of pure silence in an empty house, he pushed the door open to reveal a nearly pitch black room. The only source of light was coming from a dimmed desk lamp near Barley's hunched over body, he seemed to be awake but was cradling his head between the palm of his hands.  


“Barley I'm home”  


Ian waited for the usual blinding smile from his loving brother and cheerful grin but frowned at the total lack of response before deciding to move further into the room. He gently placed both his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders and started a soothing massage. Barley slowly relaxed into the sweet caresses, the tension escaping his back as he laid his head on Ian's stomach,he looked up in pain at his baby before his thoughts drifted to his favorite topic.  


~Ian was so pretty in this light, Ian's is always so pretty, such a pretty pretty baby~  


“Barley babe you there?” the concerned mage questioned, earning the attention of his dazed love one once more.  


“Hey Hun when you get here?” he rasped out, his voice was deep and gravelly, probably the oncoming signs of a cold, either way it still sent tantalizing shivers down the younger's spin.  


Ian gave a small smile before leaning over to give Barley a sweet upside down kiss, once they parted he took the chance to gently rub his brothers head, this seemed to further relax the elder elf.  


“I've been here for a few minutes Barls, how are you feeling?”  


“Ehh its nothing” He exclaimed with a nonchalant wave.  


“Barley”  


“Ian dont-”  


“Baarlley”  


“Come on”  


“BARLEY” he exclaimed in frustration. He felt the other flinch at the volume increase but knew it would be the only way to get the truth out of his stubborn boyfriend.  


Barley gently sighed as he led Ian to sit on his lap with his legs spread facing him, large strong arms wrapped around a thin waist as he pulled him as close as possible. He laid his head over his baby's beating heart and took a deep breath of his sweet scent. Ian gently ran his fingers down the silky strands of hair after removing his Barbars beanie. They spent a few moments enjoying the caring caresses of one another, glad to have found such a special unassuming love with one another. Barley sighed once more, this time in content pleasure, before speaking  


“Just a bad headache baby,please don't worry”  


A small hand cupped the back of his head, softly persuading him to look up and stare into Ian's beautiful caramel eyes, “Barbar i'm always gonna worry about you, want me to get you something for your head?”  


Barley shook his head “Naw already took something,you know what will help Sir Iandor?”  


Ian raised an eyebrow at the smirk plastered a cross his elder brothers face, a smile breaking out at the joking tone before responding  


“Oh great Quester Barley please enlighten me”  


“Kiss it better,” he explained before puckering up.  


“Really Barley? Really” Ian giggled out.  


The only reply he got was the slight head nod from his still puckered up boyfriend. He laughed louder while still mindful of the other elf's headache before wrapping his arms around his neck and giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead.  


“Heeeeeey” Barley whined out with a smile plastered across his face, Ian laughed again before placing another small kiss on his cheek.  


“What's wrong Barbar? Isn't it helping?” He teased before placing more soft sweet kisses all over his face, constantly avoiding his waiting lips. More giggles escaped him as he felt the arms around his waist tighten their hold. The happy sound of laughter was abruptly cut off as Barley surged up and caught Ian lips in a surprise kiss.  


They both grinned into the kiss making it a bit difficult to stay together but they made it work, they always did. Soft sweet giggly kisses were traded back and forth each one as electrifying as the last. Ian loved the warmth and safety of being pressed against Barley, the strong comforting touch of hands that would gladly hold him forever if he asked. Barley adored the bliss Ian's soothing embrace gave him, he could never be a screw up if Ian was around to hold him. They both knew nothing was better than being together  


Slowly the pleasurable kisses came to an end as they separated a bit to breathe, the little mage stared lovingly down at his hero, he closed his eyes in bliss as the elder reached up once more for a last kiss before settling back down with his head comfortably listening to Ian's racing heart that matched his own perfectly. A small hand went back to gently weaving in between the strands of Barley's straight dark blue locks of hair.  


“Did the kisses help?” Ian joked out, earning a soft chuckle against his chest.  


“Course Sir Iandore you have magical kisses”  


This earned him more wonderful sought out giggles from his baby before he felt him placing a soft kiss on the crown of his head. Barley could already feel the headache disappearing into the back of his head like a bad dream and being replaced with the pure love he held for the wizard. The two spent the rest of the evening wrapped up in one another's arms, just enjoying the peaceful atmosphere around them and the loving embrace of their soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!! Hope you enjoyed this! Im trying my best!


End file.
